Through the Years
by American Hippogriff
Summary: "When James Potter saw Lily Evans for the first time it was love at first sight.When Lily Evans first saw James Potter she knew he was a prat. He just had that prat look about him." This follows Lily and James through their years at Hogwarts and their thoughts on each other.
1. 1st Year

**Disclaimer: However awesome I am, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

1st Year

James-

When James Potter saw Lily Evans for the first time it was love at first sight. She was beautiful and it was like he never wanted to stop looking at her. Like he wanted to get a chair and sit there until he died or Sirius told him a new broom had been made.

He'd never felt like this before, like he had this feeling that he couldn't explain whenever he thought of her and he got really warm when she was around him. And then she had sat with him in that compartment and when she was telling him off for being a prat he'd only caught half of what she said because he had just been thinking of how cute she looked when she was mad. And the way she looked at Halloween when He had put that filibusters firework inside that pumpkin and blew it up in the great hall at dinner to get her to notice him.

He just had this feeling that she was the one. The one, the one. The only one. He just felt so happy thinking about her and talking about her and talking to her.

He'd finally been in love.

Lily-

When Lily Evans first saw James Potter she knew he was a prat. He just had that prat look about him. He may have been a bit attractive but other than that he looked absolutely tow raggish with that terribly messy black hair and thst glint in his eye whenever he was about to pull a prank.

She also thought he was quite cocky for someone who had vision problems.

Other than him Lily had thought Hogwarts was amazing and the feasts were just as amazing as the school except for the Halloween feast which Potter had completely ruined for her by blowing up a pumpkin and then wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. What was that supposed to mean anyway?

At the end of that year Lily had hoped and prayed that Potter would somehow mature over the summer or move to Switzerland, the latter seemed more likely.

Lily had never hated someone with so much passion.

* * *

**AN: Ugh it was too short! I have trouble writing long things :(. And when I said the vision problems thing it was a joke because I actually wear glasses :D. **


	2. 2nd Year

**Disclaimer: "I don't own the amazing HP! 'sniff sniff'**

* * *

2nd Year

Lily-

What had she ever done to him that was so horrible that he had to get her back? Why did she deserve this? WHY?

James Potter seemed to have made it his mission to ruin Lily Evans life at Hogwarts. He was the most horrid toe rag that had ever walked the earth in her opinion.

He had disrupted all her exams all year and she just wanted to curse him in the most painful way possible every time he opened his mouth. If anything he had gotten worse than last year. Whenever he was walking in the corridors with his mates they would yell and holler at her and Sev, except for Remus because he was far too polite for that.

Speaking of Remus, Lily and him had become pretty good friends (although he did mention James and his "many talents" far too often which Lily had found rather odd).

Lily had also found two other friends as well as Remus. One was Alice Prewett, she was a pureblood and had been sorted into Gryffindor with Lily. She and Alice shared a dormitory along with their other friend Marlene McKinnon. Marlene was very nice although when she was mad you should prabably run for your life and hope it wasn't you that started her rage (very similar to Lily). She was also very popular with the boys. Or at least as popular with boys as you could be at age 12. And she was especialy popular with Sirius Black (much to her and her friends horror).

The rest of the year was much as it was before; Potter was still messing up his hair every second of every day. Even Black had started doing it! The pair of idiots Potter and Black (although they weren't idiots when it came to class).

They were the most annoying people she had ever met.

James-

Ahhh Lily. It seemed that she had gotten even prettier over the summer. Her dark red hair had gotten longer and it seemed her Emerald green eyes had gotten even greener. She was smart, funny (on the rare occasions when she wasn't a stick in the mud), and she even liked Quidditch! Now all he could do was stare at her dreamily while she wacked him with a book.

The only problem was that she thought he was a prat. Please, he was not a prat at all! So what if he hexed Snivellus in the halls and played jokes on him with Sirius, Remus, and Peter? How was that being a prat?

He wished he could go out with her, then she could she see that he was not a toe rag or a prat and that he was a charming, rich, extremely good looking 12 year old that was simply in love.

Oh Lily, how she made his heart flutter.

Sirius had recently been eyeing Marlene McKinnon, One of Lily's best friends (the other being Alice Prewett).

Although to James amazement, whenever Sirius looked over at her and flashed his very-sexy-Sirius-Black-grin as he called it she would just roll her eyes and go back to talking with Lily or Alice when any other girl would have fallen on their knees begging Sirius to snog them.

Sirius had not liked this; he had not liked his at all.

Peter had been... Well, very Peter. He had continued to fawn over James and Sirius's Quidditch skills and had been very squeaky lately.

Remus had stayed very much the same, still bookish, still keeping Sirius and James in check, and still on James request tried to put in a good word for him with Lily since he was the only Maurader she would even try and have a civilized conversation with.

For James nothing had really changed about this year. He was still friends with his friends, still suspicious whenever Remus said he needed to go visit his sick Gran (like either he or Sirius believed that, maybe Peter though),

and he was still very much in love with Lily Evans.

* * *

**AN: I'm actualy almost done with this story, I just need to upload all of the chapters! I'm pretty proud of myself right now!**


	3. 3rd Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Harry Potter!**

* * *

3rd year

Lily-

Hogsmead was the worst place on earth. No one agreed with her but she held strong to her opinion.

The only reason Lily didn't like Hogsmead was because of Potter. It seemed he had vowed to either himself or his stupid friends that he would not rest until Lily went to Hogsmead with him. On a date: where they would be expected to sit together, and on occasion even embrace. The very idea disturbed her.

Ugh a date, with Potter. Every time she thought about it she shuddered.

When she had found out she could go to Hogsmead she had been so excited and had nearly been jumping up and down while her Mum signed the form, only to discover that whenever she took a trip to Hogsmead Potter wouldn't leave her and her friends alone.

Hogsmead it seemed had offered a new opportunity for young couples (not that there were many). Frank Longbottom had asked Alice to go with him and she had said yes. Lily and Marlene had later found them snogging nonstop in a secluded corner in the Three Broomsticks. Marlene had also been asked, by non-other than Sirius Black, Potters disgusting companion. Marlene however had turned him down flat and walked off leaving him and his fan clubs mouths hanging open.

Although Hogsmead wasn't the only thing troubling Lily. Severus had recently been huddled up in his dorm in the dungeon hanging out with Avery and THOSE kinds of people. Whenever Lily walked by and he was with them she was ignored, yet when they were alone he was the same old Sev. It was confusing.

But recently, everything was confusing.

James-

Hogsmead had giving James another chance. A chance that was rather short with long red hair and green eyes and a pretty nice chest.

If James could convince Lily to go on a date with him everything in the world would be alright; or at least everything for him. 13 was a big age for James and his friends. It actually was for everyone in their year. People had begun getting better "acquainted" with each other and Bar Mitzvahs were being celebrated left and right.

Remus had been acting strange and Sirius and James weren't so sure the visits to his grans actually were visits to his grans.

Sirius had asked Marlene if she wanted to go to Hogsmead with him, which had surprised everyone except for Marlene herself. She had told him that he was pig and the answer was no. She had then strutted away, leaving Sirius so shocked that he had stuttered and mumbled everything he said throughout all of his next classes.

James however, was convinced that if Lily would just give him a chance then he would stop bothering her.

* * *

**AN: Yay, I'm updating really fast now! So i'm hoping that that chapter was okay and that the characters didn't sound too... old. Thanks!**


	4. 4th Year

**Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K Rowling, but sadly I'm not. So therefor I don't own HP.**

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

4th year

James-

This year was serious. Not like his friend Sirius, but serious.

This year if you asked someone to Hogsmead and you didn't show the girl wouldn't just cry and say that your idea of a joke was sick, but she would also kick your ass. This year had been the year of the females, at least in James opinion. Men all over Hogwarts were getting there ass's whipped by the women who, quite frankly, were just sick of their prat like behavior. Last year had been all fun and games. Last year you would call yourself a teenager, this year you were a teenager.

And god Lily was driving him crazy. She had started seeing this total stuck up prat called Edward Higgins. He was the pratiest prat that had ever walked the earth in the history of mankind.

And James wanted to make sure he never walked it again.

They had been going everywhere together! And oh the snogging, he felt like his eyeballs were being ripped out when he saw it. And then Lily would blush when they were "done" with the horrible deed and giggle! Lily Evans did not giggle! James had almost screamed and attacked Higgins face the first time he saw them togethor.

Though it seemed Sirius was having some lady problems of his own. While every female at Hogwarts worshipped him and would bow down at his feet, Marlene McKinnon thought he was a stuck up jackass.

And Remus, well Remus was a werewolf. James had become quite suspicious ever since the monthly visits to his grans ended up with monthly visits to the hospital wing and at least one bone broken. When James and Sirius, and even Peter had confronted Remus and offered to report the abuse they assumed he was being subjected to Remus finally told them the truth. As it turned out, he had been bitten when he was very young and had told them that he felt ever so sorry for the poor man who had unintentionally lost control and turned him into what he was today. A monster as he said it.

They had assured him that he wasn't a monster and promised that they would come up with any way possible for him to have his experience be more bearable. Now, they were secretly figuring out how to transform the three of them into illegal animagus's.

They all agreed it was brilliant, just very illegal and risky, very, very, VERY illegal.

Lily-

Lily thought this year was horrible. It was just a repeat of last year except everything was worse.

And now it was common to see some girl you remember from first year saying that boys had cooties snogging one in the library, before they were kicked out of course.

James had continued his advances. This year though Potter was less of a prankster and more of well, a toe rag. It seemed he had made it his mission (along with getting Lily to go out with him) to bully Severus until he left the school. He was just so much meaner this year.

Black had also gotten meaner, not that he wasn't before. And Remus was just as nice as ever, Lily and he still studied together. Peter, well, Lily had never paid much attention to him so she couldn't exactly say how he was.

Black seemed to have gotten over Marlene pretty quick because he was back with his little fan group in no time.

They were actually just stalkers who call themselves "The serious fans of Sirius Black (were serious!)".

Things with Edward were going horrible. She was pretty sure that he was cheating on her and she planned to slap him and break up with him the next time she saw him. Things had never really worked out between them, and it didn't help that whenever they were alone together on the grounds or something James would just mysteriously pop out of a bush nearby and ask how they were.

James was odd, very odd indeed.

* * *

**AN: So I got inspiration for Lily's evil boyfriend from twilight because Twilight bothers me immensley! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try and update soon although I might not be able to because my computer is going to be fixed soon and I'm not sure how long that will take. Thank you!**


	5. 5th Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm not J.K Rowling, hell I'm not even english!**

* * *

5th Year

Lily-

This year had been one of the most stressful years of her life.

With Owls, studying, and James all mixed in it was hard to manage things.

Things with Sev had finally gone completely downhill. They were already heading in that direction anyways so just with a little help from his friends and hers the friendship ended quite quickly into the beginning of the year.

It had all happened when he and called her that retched name in public! What a horrible name to call someone! Especially someone who was once, maybe a long time ago, but still once was your best friend.

Lily assumed one of the reasons their friendship had gone so badly was because they were very different people and prized different qualities in people. The other reason was kind of tall with jet black hair and a very annoying habit of messing up his hair.

The reason James had been one of the contributing factors to their failed friendship was because of his obvious interest in Lily and Severus's obvious dislike for him. After the dreaded incident by the lake James had apologized to Lily and told her that she didn't deserve to be called that and that he would never do something like that to her. And things were cool with them for a while. She started seeing him in a new they were kind of friends now. He had refrained from asking her out more than once every two weeks.

Things were finally going okay.

James-

This year was the best, most wonderful, greatest years of James life.

Lily and he were finally friends. He was still in love with her and hadn't given up complete hope, but for the time being friends was just fine.

Sirius had finally given up on his family. They were horrible to him and didn't love him. And so he didn't waste any more time. He ran away that year. And to James's house he went. James had opened the door, feeling very groggy and two o'clock in the morning to find Sirius at the door telling him he had run away. James of course let him live with him and Sirius soon became another member of the family.

Even though Sirius gave up on his parents, he sure wasn't going to give up on Marlene McKinnon . He was determined to date her even if it killed him in the process, or that's what he told James.

It was also clear that she had no interest in him whatsoever and had told him several times, as well as showed him (which was basically just slapping him).

James had suddenly had an epiphany, Sirius was truly smitten with Marlene, or dare he say it, in love. The very thought of Sirius Black being in love was... foreign, new, not a common thing.

Sirius had tried numerous tactics to wow Marlene but all that had happened so far was that she had slapped him... a lot.

Maybe this just wasn't Sirius's year.

James and his friends had finally figured out how to become illegal animegas's and it had worked! James was a stag, Sirius was a dog, and Peter was a rat. Being animals worked perfectly, they could now keep Remus company during his time of need and they could explore the castle grounds to their hearts content.

They had started making a map that (if James did say so himself) was going quite stupendously. They decided to call it the Marauders map, because they had decided to call themselves the Marauders and it was their map after all.

As James said it before, this was the best, most wonderful, greatest years of his life.

* * *

**AN: Yay I updated! I can't believe i'm already on their 5th year! They just grow up so fast ;(! By the way, when i mention Sirius running away from home i actually have a whole story about that so if you want to know more, just read it ;). It's called Never Going Back. Thank you!**

**-American Hippogriff**


	6. 6th Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing, wonderful HP. If i did i would be british.**

* * *

6th Year

Lily-

Oh James. Just the name sent tingles up her spine. Wait, no! What was she thinking? His name didn't do anything to her, except make her want to snog him senseless. Stop it Lily! These… feelings had started when she was in potions class with James. Professor Slughorn had just been telling them about the effects of Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world.

"Come up and smell it now, don't be shy!' Slughorn said as he motioned the class to come closer.

Lily had hesitantly taken a step forward (which she now regretted quite a bit) and taken a small sniff of the potion in front of her. It smelled like lilies, Treacle tart, and… James Potter. His hair, to be specific. Oh god it smelled like James's hair! She only knew what his hair smelled like because she had hugged him once, okay maybe twice, okay she had hugged a lot! And she had only hugged him because she hugged all of her friends, and he and the other marauders were her friends, they were actually some of her closest friends.

She had rushed back to her desk, letting the shock sink in. If the potion smelled like James (and his hair) then that meant... oh god she was in love with him!

And then she screamed.

The whole room turned to look at her in shock. Even Sirius was looking at her with an expression that clearly said: "Lils, what the hell?"

What the hell indeed. She hadn't meant to scream, she really hadn't. Maybe it was just the pure shock of the situation. In that case, anyone would have screamed. In fact Marlene and Alice had screamed when Lily told them what happened during potions.

Maybe, just maybe she really was in love with James Potter.

James-

Why? WHY HIM? He didn't deserve this; in fact no one deserved this. After six years of only ever loving Lily Evans, she still didn't love him! Not even slightly!

What was wrong with him? Was it his eyes? Maybe he should wear contacts? No, that would never work.

He really needed to stop worrying. Sirius would have told him he was being a girl. And he might actually be right, not that James would ever tell him that.

Lily would love him eventually, maybe. Oh who was he kidding? He was going to die alone! He was destined to become an old hobo and live in a garbage can on the streets of London, occasionally popping up to ask for food from passing pedestrians.

So much for love.

* * *

**AN: Oh James, you poor, naive boy. I am SO sorry for not updating! I was having writers block and then my computer wasn't working! It was all very horrible. So I didn't really know what Lily would smell for the Amortentia and so I just tried to think of her character and I looked up what Harry had smelled, and part of it was Treacle tart, so I figured mother and son would share a love for Treacle tart! **

**-American Hippogriff**


	7. 7th Year

**D****isclaimer: I don't own the Marauders or James or Lily or a very drunken Sirius :D**

* * *

**7th Year**

James-

He had asked her out. It had taken a lot of convincing on Moonys part and plenty of screaming and "don't be a prat, you're a Gryffindor for a reason!' on Padfoots part, but he had done it. He knew he had asked Lily the same question for so many years without hesitation, but now… it was different. It was his last year at Hogwarts. He needed to buck up the courage or die alone. The first option sounded much more appealing.

So one day he had decided to "quit being a git and go do something with your life!" as Sirius had put it, again with the "wonderful" Sirius quotes.

So he had asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmead with him and she had said yes! His heart had literally fluttered at the word.

They had stood there, beaming up at each other like idiots, until the moment was ruined when Sirius and Marlene had stumbled out of a broom closet nearby, still full on snogging. They had even fallen on the ground and still managed to swap spit like there was no tomorrow.

What an odd day.

Lily-

She was dating James Potter. She was dating _James Potter_. SHE WAS DATING JAMES POTTER! Somehow in sixth year, when she had become friends with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, she managed to fall in love with James. It was weird and unbelievable, but it was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Sometimes they would just sit by the lake and watch the sun sink lower, and lower into the sky until it was obscured from their view. And then it would be ruined by someone, usually a drunken Sirius who would skip around them in circles chanting "Oh happy day!' and then would drunkenly collapse into the lake where then James and Lily would have to fish him out.

But it was still amazing, he was still amazing. She often wondered why she had not agreed to date him before. She would cheer him on during a Quidditch match, sometimes they would stay up at night talking in the heads common room, and oh the snogging; that boy did amazing things with his tongue.

Being in love was amazing, absolutely amazing.

* * *

**AN: It's over! How time flys *sniff sniff*. I hope you all enjoyed that! I thought I did pretty good on this last chapter :D! James's thoughts were when they had first gotten togethor and Lily's were after they had been datting for a while, just incase anyone was confused. Also I finally realized this story should probably be T because of... things. Thank you sooooo much!**

**-American Hippogriff**


End file.
